


Worth My Best Effort

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Annette, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Annette Fantine Dominic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The sheets weren't silk, but they were clean. It wasn't a good week for roses, but there were more than enough white lilies and carnations to make the room look pretty and smell nice. Her room was a little small for a romantic dance, but it was cozy.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Worth My Best Effort

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** annette is nervous, hilda is gentle and guiding.
> 
> \+ if there's body worship/annette being insecure  
> ++ if you'd be down to make this both funny and sexy

Ideally, Hilda would have planned this out better. Not that she _liked_ planning, too much work, but plans were Claude's thing and he'd rubbed off on her even though she'd never admit it to him out loud. That, and Annette was a sweetheart and the best girlfriend in the world. She deserved a well-planned first time, complete with effort. Silk sheets, roses, maybe a dance or two before they started.

The sheets weren't silk, but they were clean. It wasn't a good week for roses, but there were more than enough white lilies and carnations to make the room look pretty and smell nice. Her room was a little small for a romantic dance, but it was cozy.

 _Annette won't mind,_ Hilda told herself. _She's not as fussy and spoiled as me, all that matters to her is that we're together._ Of course, that was all the more reason to spoil her rotten. Hilda didn't like to admit to learning lessons, but being with Annette had made her realize that not all hard workers were happy to do chores and let her sit back. Some of them were like Annette, trying too hard and leaving almost no time for a nap or even a moment to sit down.

_Oh, well. I can't give her something out of a romance novel, but I can give her a good time._

"Okay, here I am! Hope I'm not late, I had to help the professor clean up the kitchen," Annette said as she hurried into Hilda's room, still in her day clothes. Hilda smiled, closing the door behind them and smoothing her skirt.

"You're right on time. Still nervous?"

"Very," Annette admitted with a chuckle, "but not so much I want to change my mind! I mean, I _want_ this, I've been wanting it ever since we started dating! It's just, well..." She trailed off, her cheeks going pink. "I'm a virgin. I mean, you probably figured it out, but..."

"I had a feeling. If it helps, you're the first virgin I've ever been with," Hilda admitted. She liked her men experienced, mainly so she wouldn't have to do extra work showing them how to touch her and where. She wouldn't consider her first virgin on par with losing _hers_ , but actually wanting to make an effort was a first in and of itself. "Let me undress you?"

"Oh! I was going to offer to undress us both," Annette said. "But...if you really want to."

"I do." Hilda's fingers went to work, carefully undoing the buttons on Annette's modest cream-colored dress. Annette tensed slightly as the fabric fell away, and Hilda paused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm just nervous, I still want to," Annette stammered. "It's fine..." But even as she let Hilda remove her stockings and underwear she was still tense, and when she was finally completely nude she drew back, arms going up to cover her chest. "I'm...not as impressive as you, that's all." _Oh._

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before. We used to change clothes in the dressing room together." Annette blushed even more, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, but...well, that was five years ago and I haven't grown much since then," she muttered. Hilda disagreed. Sure, Annette wasn't as buxom as her or some of the other girls, but she was far from the ironing board she made herself out to be.

"Don't worry so much. Would it help if I kept my clothes on?" Not the best way to have sex, but she didn't want Annette to feel more insecure. Annette shook her head vigorously.

"No! Then it wouldn't be comfortable for you, and I don't want _that!_ " she said. "I want it to be good for you, too. Please...take your clothes off. I want to see all of you."

"All right." Hilda undressed quickly, she could feel Annette's eyes all over her and see her face going redder. She liked having people notice her body, especially her girlfriend, but right now said girlfriend was insecure and nervous and that did _not_ make for a good first time. She guided Annette onto her bed and kissed her, running one hand through her hair and the other gently up and down her back.

"Again, sorry for being such a fussbudget," Annette said once they broke the kiss. "I know my body's not the worst, I just...I'm being silly, I'm a grown woman and I'm acting like-"

"Stop." Hilda pressed a finger to her lips. "You have no reason to be insecure, and I'm going to show you how sexy I think you are." She eased the other woman onto her back, kissing the tip of her nose. "Every last bit of you." She began to kiss her way along Annette's jawline and neck, lingering at any freckles and beauty marks. Annette immediately seemed to relax under her, even tilting her head to the side to give Hilda better access.

She'd always been on the receiving end of this sort of thing, but giving it was surprisingly easy. With every touch or kiss, Annette relaxed more, the blush on her cheeks fading to a soft pink. So Hilda took her time, slowly working her way down to the breasts Annette was so embarrassed by.

They were definitely on the small side, but nothing to be ashamed of. Soft, plump, perfectly shaped with bright pink nipples already hard and just begging to be played with. _Not yet, though._ Hilda pressed her lips to the slope of one breast, tracing the underside of the other with her fingertips.

"Ah, Hilda..." Annette's fingers caught in her hair. "Mm, Hilda, it feels really good! You're amazing at this..." Hilda smiled against her girlfriend's soft skin; from Annette's every gasp and sigh and the movement of her body she knew she was doing a good job. Annette seemed to be quite sensitive all over, too, Hilda would definitely need to do this more often.

Her lips soon closed over Annette's left nipple, gently tugging it, and Annette's moan became a stifled shriek. She suckled firmly, brushing her tongue over it, her free hand sliding along Annette's belly and towards her thighs. Even if she was short, she had lovely legs, toned and slender.

" _Hilda...!_ "

"You sound so good," Hilda whispered against her breast, "and you look so pretty right now."

"T-thanks..." Annette arched her hips upward, one of her hands sliding between them. "But I want to make you feel good, too! Let me-"

"Wait." Hilda reluctantly eased off, shifting them both so they were lying on their sides. "It'll be easier this way," she said. Annette nodded, her hand nervously diving between Hilda's legs; Hilda gently took it and helped guide her fingers to where they were needed the most.

"Oh! Thank you." Annette giggled. "Y-you'd think after I'd done this for myself enough I- _oooh!_ "

"Don't think about it too much," Hilda whispered with a gentle squeeze to her breast, claiming her lips as she began to carefully rub Annette's folds. She was wet, dripping even, and Annette's body rocked gently against her as Hilda gently stroked and caressed every inch she could. She was rewarded moments later by Annette's own eager but clumsy fingers exploring her sex. It _tickled_ at first, Hilda barely able to suppress the giggling moan against her lips, but Annette was a fast learner and soon it began to feel really nice. No, more than just nice.

"How am I doing?" Annette panted as they parted for air. Hilda nodded, arching her hips into her girlfriend's busy hand.

"Keep going," she moaned, one of her fingers teasing against Annette's entrance. "I'm gonna put one inside now, okay?" Annette nodded, letting out a yelp as Hilda's finger slid all the way in.

"Wow!" She laughed. "S-sorry, that's just-your fingers are better than mine! Can I-"

"Please." Hilda's finger carefully stroked inside Annette, while Annette's finger wiggled and probed around. Again, it tickled, but in the best way possible. " _Ah,_ you're catching on quick!"

"I want it to be good for you," Annette managed between moans, her core tightening a little. Hilda was already getting close, too, and soon it was too hard to make any sort of conversation for all the pleasure racing through her. Annette kissed her, free hand playing with her breast, Hilda doing her best to keep up with the girl she couldn't believe had been so shy and nervous just moments ago.

When Annette's body began to tighten up, it was time to move in for the kill, so to speak. Hilda slid her fingers up towards the girl's clit and began to tease it gently; when Annette began to do the same for her she had to break away from the kiss to cry out. She couldn't tell who came first; Annette let out a shriek just as Hilda spasmed and her vision burst into colorful lights.

The afterglow was quiet as they both came back, Annette's head against her shoulder, Hilda's arm draped over her hip. She usually dropped off to sleep afterwards, but while she _was_ exhausted, this time she wanted to stay up and enjoy the nice feelings.

"How was I?" Annette asked. Hilda kissed the tip of her nose.

"Amazing," she said. "Feeling better about your body now?"

"Of course!" Annette giggled. "I know I was being silly but you were so nice about it. You're always so nice to me, Hilda, and I really appreciate it."

"You deserve the best," Hilda said, holding her closer and smoothing her mussed orange locks. "And I'll always make sure to be the best I can just for you."


End file.
